Reversed Confusion
by Cambria-Aire
Summary: With Ichigo's power returned Rukia plans on showing our little orangette just how much he missed her. Wait! M!Rukia and F!Ichigo? Yup it's a gender bender! And it's rated M for language and future lemons! No plot just fluff & smut! R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is a story inspired by Kitsune23star's drawing called "Gender Bending". The title came from her other gender bender drawing called...you guessed it "Reversed Confusion". I'll post links to both of them on my profile since they wont show up here. I hope everyone enjoys the story and don't forget to review!**

****I do not own Bleach it belongs to Tite Kubo****

* * *

><p>I was only on the surface of consciousness and my body was hot causing me to sweat. Knowing the wall would be cool I tried to roll to it when suddenly I felt a burning sensation in my stomach and something restricting my movements. I groaned in pain and felt tears prick at my eyes, "Careful." A male voice warned next to me, I froze recognizing it. Slowly I opened my eyes and they locked with indigo ones only a few inches away. "Rukia?" I whispered not believing was I was seeing, he smiled, "Well good afternoon sleeping beauty I was wondering when you'd wake up." It was all the same yet different his teasing was familiar his eyes still full of mischief in his eyes but his facial features had matured and his hair was cut to his chin instead of the longer style he had worn before. Smiling I breathed a sigh of relief glad that it all hadn't been a dream. My powers were back, he was back, and he was…in my bed with me?<p>

"Gah! Get out of my bed!" I screamed pushing against his chest, my stomach burned again and I winced wrapping my arm around my torso as if it would get rid of the pain. It was only then that I realized that I was only wearing my pajama pants and bandages wrapped tightly around my torso, "You pervert! Get away from me!" I felt a blush color my cheeks at the thought of Rukia seeing me naked and dressing me. Ignoring the pain I pushed against his chest harder but he wouldn't budge.

"Calm down Ichigo or you're going to reopen the wound." He stated sounding annoyed, he locked his arms more tightly around me to stop my squirming and I felt my face get redder when I realized he was only wearing pants. "Get out of my bed!" I screamed again, ignoring the pain in my stomach I used all of my weight and pushed against him. He tumbled off the bed dragging me with him, and we both hit the floor Rukia on his back while I landed on his chest. I groaned at the pain in my stomach and pressed my face into his bare chest to stifle the sound, "Are you alright?" He asked not moving his arms from around me, "Please just let me go." I moaned.

He ignored my requested and simply rolled over till he was on top of me with most of his weight centered on his arms "Missed you too, Baka. If we're always going to greet each other with violence then I'm just going to have to never leave you again." He stated smiling. I watched as his face came closer to mine and I subconsciously cringed away nervously, "R-Rukia what are you doing?" I stammered feeling like my heart was about to burst out of my chest. He seemed to reconsider his actions and instead his hand slowly roamed through my messy orange hair. After he apparently got bored with that he moved farther down stroking across my flamed cheek to my neck. Then his motions became even slower as his hand brushed against my breast forcing a small squeak from my lips. Rukia smirked but continued down touching his hand to my sore stomach, I gasped and he pulled his hand up showing me the blood that was smeared across his hand. "I warned you." He said reaching down and unraveling the bandage gently. My breathing became erratic the closer he got to my breast. But he didn't go any farther, instead he pressed his hand back to my stomach wound this time a little more firmly, causing me to groan in pain. "Just relax." He whispered pushing my bangs from my eyes with his other hand, and as his gaze locked with mine I felt the familiar warming sensation of healing kido. To say it wasn't painful would be a lie, it burned and throbbed but I bit my lip to keep from whimpering. We stayed like that for a few moments our eyes never wavering from the others as the kido did its work.

When he was done he pulled his bloody hand away and stood up walking out my bedroom door. I sat up and leaned against my bed and looked down at my midriff. I hadn't been able to see the wound underneath the bandages but from the pain I had felt I knew that it was pretty bad. Now all that was left to show that I had been sliced up the night before was the smeared blood which could easily be washed off, and for some odd reason I was disappointed but also relieved that there wouldn't be a scar.

Rukia walked back in the room with a wet washcloth in his hand and when he saw me sitting up he smiled tossing it to me. "Thanks." I said immediately wiping the blood off my abdomen, "By the way why didn't you kido last night instead of bandaging it?"

"Because you had only just got your powers back so your spiritual pressure wasn't that stable. I didn't want to cause any damage by adding more spiritual pressure to the mix so I dressed your wound and figured that you would be alright until your spiritual pressure stabilized and I could heal you properly. I guess this goes to show how wrong I was." I scowled up at him and threw the bloody washcloth at his face, but he caught it with ease.

"So was it you who undressed me to bind my wounds?" I asked accusingly

"Yeah, what's your point? I couldn't wrap the bandaging around your clothing the wound might have gotten infected."

"But you took off my shirt _and_ my pants! It was my body you were taking liberties with you pervert."

"Do you really think yours is the first female body I've seen, Ichigo? Do you really think me incapable of removing your cloths and dressing your wound in a professional matter?" I blushed ashamed of my accusation, "Even if you're soft skin did feel good under my hands." He added quietly, now I was just pissed I pushed off the floor so that I could stand and give him an ear full about the proper way to treat and talk to a lady. However as soon as I was on my feet the rest of my bandage fell off revealing my chest. Rukia raised one eyebrow and smirked while I blushed deeper and tried to cover myself with my arms screaming, "Get out of my room right now!"

I stomped to my closet to grab a shirt but Rukia grabbed my and spun me around and I gasped. He held me firmly against him with my arms trapped between his chest and mine. Without hesitating he leaned down and captured my still open mouth in a kiss, his tongue darting in and exploring my mouth.

I stood there wide eyed unsure of what to do, nobody had ever kissed me before and the experience was a little awkward for me. There was none of the passion or intense feelings that I had read about in books, merely the feel of his lips against mine and his tongue roaming my mouth. I could tell he was enjoying himself by the way he pulled me closer and moaned, completely oblivious to my awkwardness.

However all awkwardness was forgotten when his tongue slid across mine causing tingles that shivered down my spine making me moan and melt into him. He pulled away slowly and looked down at me smiling, "I was hoping I'd get your first kiss, you're just as sweet and innocent as I had hoped." He stated before turning and walking out of my room, leaving me staring after him with my mouth slightly open wondering what had just happened.

With my baggiest shirt covering my torso and a sports bra in place simply to make me feel more protected I made my way downstairs. Rukia was in the kitchen cooking something and my stomach growled when the smell assaulted my nose. "Where's my family?" I asked reaching into the fridge and grabbing a carton of orange juice. "Your dad said something about Yuzu and Karin wanting to visit some aunt of yours in Tokyo. He said they'd be gone for a couple of weeks to make some rounds to your other family members that they hadn't seen in a while."

"And he's okay with you being here a lone with me for a few weeks?" I asked suspiciously knowing how my father felt about that kind of thing. "As long as I keep my hands to myself." He explained looking over his shoulder and giving me a wink. "Keep dreaming pal." I said pouring two glasses and handing one to him. "You know what they say, dream the same dream three times and it'll come true. And I have seventeen months of dreams in my arsenal." I nearly choked on my juice, "What has gotten into you? Why are you so…sexual all the sudden?" I demanded leaning my back against the counter next to him so that I could see his face. He was quiet for a moment as if trying to consider his words carefully. Then his eyes went soft and I couldn't help but feel a tug on my heart strings, "These past seventeen months have been like my own personal hell," He explained causing me to blush, "It has made me realize that I need to appreciate every moment because things can abruptly change. So I want to make sure I don't waste a single second."

"Well don't get your hopes up, I'm not that kind of girl." I stated defiantly.

"I'm confident I'll be able to change your mind with time." He said turning around with two plates of curry. Curry? For breakfast? What was he thinking? "Isn't it a little early for curry?" I asked wrinkling my nose.

"It's almost three I'd hardly call that early."

"What? How long did I sleep?"

"Hmmm let me think." He said putting the plates on the table and motioning for me to sit down. "The battle wasn't over until maybe one this morning; you passed out from your wound so I had to carry you home. You woke up in your dad's clinic screaming your head off while I wrapped your wound, and then your dad came in and gave you pain killers which knocked you right out for a few hours. After that you were going in and out for a while, I think you were semi-conscious around noon and that was shortly after your family left. You mumbled on about something to do with your mind playing tricks on you for about a half hour. I'm not so positive the pain killer your dad gave you wasn't the cause of your lunacy. But all in all I'd say that you probably slept for about twelve or thirteen hours, not including the hour or so that you were coherent."

"Thirteen hours?"

"Give or take a half hour." We were silent for a few moments while we ate, "I didn't know you could cook." I said leaning back in my chair. Rukia laughed picking up his cleaned plate and taking it to the sink, "I can't, Yuzu made this for us for the next few days. She knew you couldn't cook and she didn't want you to starve so she cooked a lot this morning and freezed half of it." I followed him into the kitchen and immediately went to work washing the dishes, "No you go sit and rest I can handle this." He said pushing me out into the living room. "It's not fair to make you clean alone." I stated, my dad may be weird but he always taught my sisters and me to be polite. "I've got it handled, you just go relax."

"You're so freaking stubborn." I huffed.

"Consider it an act of kindness." I rolled my eyes and realizing I was fighting a losing battle I turned and went to the couch. I laid down resting my head on the arm of the couch with my legs curled under me, "So do you know why my sisters got the sudden urge to go to Tokyo to see my aunt?"

"Yeah, Yuzu said something about one of your cousins finally getting back from the hospital with her new born baby and that they really wanted to see her and the child before they went back to Niigata."

"That's right I forgot all about her. Now I wish I was with them I haven't seen my cousin in years."

"Do you want to take the next train up to meet them?" He asked sitting down next to my feet. I wasn't sure but it almost sounded like he was hoping my answer would be no, and even though I was tempted to say yes I kind of felt the same way he did. Even if he was being a pervert, I still missed Rukia like crazy over the past seventeen months and now I just wanted time alone with him. Not to do anything bad! Heavens no, I was really old fashioned in the fact that I didn't want to have sex until I was married.

"No, I'd rather stay here. Besides I really can't miss any school." I don't why but on an impulse I turned my body around until me head rested on his lap. This action seemed to shock Rukia for a second, and then he relaxed stroking my hair. The rhythmic feeling of his hand in my hair was soothing and it wasn't long before I was drowsy, "Dang it, I don't know how I could be so tired." I yawned, Rukia merely chuckled and the action shook my head a little making me smile. My eye lids became heavy with sleep but I tried to fight, only to lose horribly. "Ruk?" I muttered needing to say what was on my mind. "hmm?"

"I missed you." I confessed then smiled a little at how cheesy that sounded. "I missed you too, Ichi." Pleased with his answer I let sleep take me.

* * *

><p>I watched as her eyes slowly fluttered closed and I smiled. I didn't stop stroking her hair, it just felt too good. The day hadn't gone quite as I had planned, but this was nice none the less. My original plan had been that she would just jump and confess her love for me (Because there was no doubt in my mind that she did) and then maybe we'd romp around a bit. I shook my head realizing how stupid that sounded especially since this was my stubborn Ichigo, she'd no less confess her love for me than just strip and climb in bed with me. Damn she was right I really was a pervert, but I had missed her so much these last few months that it taught me not to take anything for granted.<p>

After a while my leg started to go numb, so I carefully slipped out from under her and just as carefully picked her up and cradled her in my arms to get her into bed where she'd be more comfortable. Subconsciously she grabbed my shirt with one hand and I couldn't help but smile at how sweet the gesture was. It reminded me of just how innocent she was, and remembering that I mentally kicked myself as I laid her on her bed. Of course I wouldn't be able to just jump her, I was going to have to take this really slow. There was no way I was going to make her first time just about sex, she deserved romance after all the hell she'd been through.

I briefly contemplated going back down to sleep on the couch as I highly doubted I could fit in the damn closet these days, especially when it had already been cramped before. So I simply laid down next to Ichigo and she automatically responded by moving closer to me. Smiling to myself I kissed her forehead lightly and pulled the comforter over us. And wrapping my arms around her I fell asleep thinking about how I would show her just how much I loved her.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I keep forgetting the disclaimer so here it is... As unfortunate as it is I do not own Bleach, it belongs to Tite Kubo. Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>Just because I wanted to give Ichigo romance didn't mean that I wasn't about to miss out having a little fun of my own.<p>

* * *

><p>Rukia did not make it easy for me to forget his lust, there was not a single second of the day that he hadn't reminded me of his bold statement: <em>I'm confident that I'll be able to change your mind with time. <em>Well he sure as hell wasn't _wasting_ any time! In class he would reach his leg across the aisle and slowly let his foot wander up my leg causing goose bump to cover my skin, the first time he had done this I squeaked in surprise making the teacher turn around and give me a skeptical look. I had blushed furiously while he just sat there with his satisfied grin on his face. At lunch he sat so close to me that our arms touched, until he decided to let his hand rest on my thigh I had immediately crossed my legs and slapped is hand away scowling while he smirked. There were other things throughout the day: his hand brushing lightly against the back of my neck, him cornering me during PE and giving me a rather passionate kiss, and I could have sworn that when he reached over to grab a pencil off my desk that the stroke against my breast was no accident. However all of that was nothing compared to what predicament I was in right now. We were back at my house and I had somehow gotten trapped between him and the wall.

"Well are you up for it?"

"W-what?" I stammered.

"I said why don't we eat out tonight, having curry two nights in a row just doesn't sound good to me." I was having trouble thinking with his body so close to mine. I just hung there suspended between his body and the damn wall with my arms pinned between us. In other words I was totally screwed.

"Th-that's fine." I stuttered not really caring what we had for dinner, "Just …can you please let me go?" And there was that damn smirk again! I felt him grab my skirt and bunch it up around my waist. I gasped cursing whoever had invented skirt, probably a man. He leaned down to bury his face in my neck and I felt his lips caress the skin there. My breathing became shallow and I squirmed in his arms, but apparently he wasn't stopping there for he started licking the already sensitive skin making me gasp. "R-Rukia?"

"Hmmm?" he hummed against my throat, the vibration did little to solidify my scattered thoughts.

"Pease…" I panted, it was all I could say and I hoped he knew what I was asking. I felt him stiffen for a second before he chuckled, "but of course." One of his hand slipped between my legs and a finger slipped into my underwear making me cry out in shock, "NOT THAT!" I squealed squeezing my eyes shut tight against the pleasure flowing through my body, he pulled away quickly and stared at me questioningly, "You asked me to."

"No I was asking for you to let me go!" My embarrassment broke through the lust filled haze that had scrambled my thoughts, and I decided to take advantage of it. "Never once did the words 'take me' cross my lips! You've been taking way to many liberties with my body today and I've had enough!" I pushed against his chest but all he did was smile at me.

"Let me ask you something, did you enjoy everything I've done to you today? Was there ever a moment that you didn't want more?" I blushed deeply knowing the truth but unable to actually say it. He stepped back and it took all of my strength not to collapse as my feet touched the floor. He quickly placed his hands on either side of my head and I couldn't help but get locked in his gaze "Let me ease your mind, nothing will happen until you say so. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to persuade you any way possible."

"You can try but you won't succeed." I stated trying to put some authority in my voice. He simply smiled and held up one finger, "I give it one week before you lose control and give in."

"Let me ask you something" I said turning his own words against him, "Why is it that you want me so bad?"

"Because I love you." Short, simple and to the point, but that was Rukia. I stared at him for a moment shocked. I of course loved him too but there was no way I was admitting that until I was sure he wasn't going laugh and say "just kidding". But he didn't, he just stared back coolly as if waiting for something, I swallowed hard "I love you too…But love and lust aren't the same thing."

"I feel both, I always have. Besides if it was only about lust then I would be more persistent…and I wouldn't have asked you out on a date." He smiled broadly at my confused expression.

"You didn't."

"I asked you to have dinner with me and you graciously accepted."

"I didn't….that wasn't…" Shit! He had me cornered and he knew it, "Why don't you go change out of your school clothes." He suggested smiling down at me knowingly; infuriated I pushed past him and stomped up the stairs. When I reached my room I made sure to slam my door loudly so that he might know how pissed I was. I then went to the bed and snatched up my pillow and slamming it to my face I screamed releasing my frustration.

After a few seconds of screaming I flopped onto my bed exhausted. I curled up on my side and hugged the pillow close. I was so confused, I wasn't sure of who I was anymore, the confrontation downstairs and brought out a side of me that I was almost scared of. Two days ago everything had been somewhat normal, at least sexually. Two days ago I had been the proud virgin who had high virtues and her head on straight and now all I wanted to do was let Rukia finish what he'd started. I felt my heart beat faster and my body ached at the recent memory of the pleasure I had felt when he had rubbed his finger against me.

And what the fuck was this about me losing control? My control was perfect and unbending, and I was rather insulted that the arrogant bastard thought I was some sort of hormonal teenager who had no control over her body! He was the freakin' hormonal one, not me! He was the one jumping me every chance he got, not vice versa!

I took a deep determined breath and got out of bed to change my clothes, it was obviously all a game for him and I'd be damned if I was going to lose. I may or may not be willing to give myself to him but I was going to make sure he was the one to lose control first, and I would deal with the consequences later. He was going to regret everything he'd done, because now my only goal was to torture him until he was on his knees begging. I may be a virgin but I knew how make a man go wild.

With that thought in mind I reached into the very back of my closet and pulled out the dress I had gotten for my seventeenth birthday from Yoruichi. She had said that every girl needed one of these outfits on hand at all times, but I had shoved it in the back of my closet never intending to where it. And now I was silently thanking her, for tonight was the perfect time to wear such a dress.

* * *

><p>I smiled hearing Ichigo's muffled frustrated scream. The seed was planted and it wouldn't be long before something beautiful grew from it. She was probably upstairs right now trying to figure out these new emotions she was feeling, and that thought alone stoked my ego. My goal for the day had only been to establish that I wasn't giving up but it had turned out much better since I was able to also make her question her virtues and I had confessed my love which could only bring good things. The fact that she loved me back was an added bonus, it meant that she was going to be over whelmed with clashing emotions and a person could only deal with so much before they succumbed.<p>

I waited a few minutes to let her stew then headed up the stairs to change my own clothes. I didn't think twice before opening the door without knocking, and I didn't regret it. Ichigo had her back turned to me and the dress she was putting on had just fallen fluidly over her skin. It was black, barely covered her ass, sleeve less and clung to her like a second skin; in general it was the type of dress made to drive a guy crazy. My hand gripped the door knob painfully, "Ichi." I breathed, she jumped a little then looked over her shoulder with a mischievous grin on her face, "Oh Ruk, I didn't hear you come up." Tongue tied I stared at her like a fool for a few seconds, but with a small shake of my head I regained my senses, "I came up to change, and my clothes are in your closet so I had to come in."

"Why didn't you knock?" she demanded

"I think we've known each other long enough that knocking isn't necessary."

"When it comes to my room and my privacy it most defiantly is! Now if you'll excuse me I'll be waiting down stairs." When she turned around I could have died a happy but thoroughly unsatisfied man. The dress was cut low, but it only showed enough cleavage to get a reaction but still keep a person guessing. I lost all sense of right and wrong and snatched her by the waist and pressed my mouth to hers fervently trying to get as close to her as possible. I was shocked to find that she didn't fight me as she had during PE, instead she kissed me back just as passionately her tongue darting into my mouth to fight for dominance. Apparently she was a fast learner because only yesterday she had no idea of how to kiss, and now she was making me tremble with need. I groaned and pulled her closer roughly and let my hands wander down and then up the skirt of her dress. I explored her wonderfully sculpted thighs before roaming higher and grabbing her underwear violently, the elastic band snapped in my hands and she gasped before pulling away with a smile on her lips. She rested her chin on my shoulder with her lips right next to my ear, "Uh-huh, remember nothing without my consent." She whispered seductively, "And I'm not giving in that easy, you will lose control before I do and you'll regret the day you decided to chase after me." With that she pulled away and went to her dresser and pulled on a new pair of underwear, as she walked past me out the door she gave me one last smile and then was gone.

When the door closed with a click I was pulled out of my stupor, I looked down at her torn underwear still in my hands and smirked. She knew what she was doing and that was fine with me; if she wanted to play then I would play, "Game on, strawberry" I murmured wondering if this night could get any better.

* * *

><p><strong>AN This chapter suprised even me, I never expected to have Ichi fight back but oh well I rather like it. Please review! And feel free to ask me any questions, just no flames please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Bleach it belongs to Tite Kubo**

* * *

><p>"Oh dear god help me." I whined splashing cool water on my face then looked up in the mirror and cringed at the deep blush that stained my cheeks. A whimper escaped and I almost wanted to cry. I probably would have to if it weren't for the simple fact that I was in a restaurant bathroom hiding from Ruk and trying to get a hold of myself. So far all of my attempts had failed, leaving me blushing and of course giving Ruk a good laugh. Apparently he was just immune to a revealing outfit and my attempts at being sexy.<p>

"Are you okay?" Someone asked and I spun on my heel half expecting it to be Ruk. But it was just some random nice girl giving me a worried look, "I'm fine." I reassured, breathing a little heavy.

"Are you sure? You look like you're having kittens." I knew she was trying to cheer me up but I really wasn't in the mood. Besides who used the phrase "having kittens" anymore? It was more like something Yoruichi would say just for the sake of irony.

"Yoruichi!" I exclaimed scaring the other girl, "I'm sorry, but thank you so much."

"You're-welcome." She said hesitantly looking at me as if I was crazy as she hurried out of the bathroom. I wondered if I should chase after her and explain myself, but that would mean leaving my safe haven and I needed some guidance before I ventured out.

"Oh well it's nothing new." I muttered quickly dialing Yoruichi's number, as the phone rang I bit my lip and started pacing. It didn't last for long though since she answered on the second ring, "Hello my little strawberry!" I rolled my eyes.

"Yoruichi I need your help."

"Don't you always?"

"Not funny, I need boy help." She was quiet for a moment then I might have gone deaf at how loudly she laughed, "I'm not going to lie, I thought you might be a lesbian."

"Can it! Just because I have my head on straight doesn't mean I'm a lesbian!"

"Jeez calm down Ichi, it was only a joke." I sighed realizing that I had over reacted a bit, I just wasn't in the mood for teasing, "Tell me what's going on and I'll try to help you." I took a deep breath and explained everything that had happened since after the battle. She of course laughed when I had finished, "Oh Ichi You're growing up so fast!" She exclaimed.

"Shut up, and just help me."

"Alright so let me get this straight: Rukia's chasing you?"

"yes."

"And you made a bet that he would lose control before you?"

"Yes."

"And you're going to rile him up and then just leave him hanging?"

"Yes." And then I thought about it, "Maybe, it all depends on how I feel when the time comes."

"That's, not smart Ichigo." She warned, "Sometimes if you push a guy to that point and then don't deliver they'll push back with more determination. And I can defiantly see Ruk being one of those guys. He may think that his control is infallible but I don't think he'd be able to control himself, especially when it comes to you."

"I figured that would be a risk but I can also lock myself in my room for a couple of days until he cools off."

"But Ichi-"

"Look I don't need a lecture; I just need to win this. So will you help me or not?" She was quiet for so long I actually pulled the phone away to look at the screen and make sure the call hadn't dropped.

"Alright." She sighed

"Thank-you!" I squealed.

"What do want to know?" She asked still sounding a little resilient.

"Everything."

* * *

><p>I snapped my cell phone shut and then reopened it typing out a quick text, "What are you doing Yoruichi?" Kisuke asked looking over my shoulder. "Ichigo has some growing up to do, she can be so narrow minded that the big wonderful picture just seems to escape her. And I know Ruk can make her see it."<p>

"So that warrants betraying her?"

"All I'm doing is sending a message to Ruk telling him to be on guard."

"But if I heard your conversation right that would mean that you want Ichi to lose her bet."

"Like I said she has some growing up to do and this just might be the best thing for her."

* * *

><p>I quickly typed out a quick thank you and put my phone away just as Ichi sat down. "Are you okay; you were in there for an awful long time?"<p>

"I'm fine, there was just a slight problem but I took care of it."

"That's good." I smiled, I could only guess that the "little problem" was that she wasn't doing as good as she thought, and that the solution had been to ask Yoruichi for help. But I didn't mind, that would just make everything more fun.

Ichi fidgeted nervously as we ate and it took all of my will power not to smirk. She was just too cute, it was obvious she was trying to sort through all of the information Yoruichi had given her. I debated asking her about it, but then decided against it. Yoruichi had been kind enough to warn me, and I wasn't about to put it to waste.

She suddenly got this look of determination and I arched an eyebrow questioningly. She swallowed hard and then trying to give me what I could assume was an attempt at a sexy smile she hesitantly leaned forward on the table exposing quite a bit of cleavage. Even though her smile looked more like a grimace, I would be lying if I said that it didn't affect me.

However she hadn't even leaned down for five seconds when she suddenly snapped back up obviously embarrassed…and toppled out of her chair. I was shocked for moment not really comprehending what had just happened, but once my mind caught up there was nothing I could do to stop my laughter.

"Are you alright?" I asked once I could speak again. She quickly got up and ran from the restaurant, leaving me smirking.

"Is your girlfriend alright?" The waitress asked handing me the bill.

"She's fine, I think she's just a little embarrassed right now." I said and she smiled understandingly.

After paying the bill I went to look for Ichigo. She wasn't sitting on the bench outside the restaurant, nor did I see her in any of the stores that were close by. I made my way down the street to give her a little more time to get over her embarrassment while I searched.

I found her standing by the river, back to the road and arms crossed tightly over her chest. I quietly snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around waist making her gasp, "Well if it isn't little miss graceful." I murmured when she didn't say anything I got a little worried that she was mad at me, "You know I'm just teasing, right?" She still didn't say anything so I gently kissed her neck hoping for some sort of response even if it was involuntary.

Suddenly she turned around in my arms and brought my lips to hers. It wasn't what I expected so my instincts took over and I held her tighter and took the kiss deeper. Her hands slipped from my face to my chest and she pushed lightly as if to tell me to step backwards, I did tentatively and when she followed I continued back until we were in a darker area. I opened my eyes for a moment and saw that she had lead us under the bridge. I smiled and quickly turned her so that she was pinned between me and a wall, "What is with you and trapping me?" she asked a little breathlessly.

"Just making sure you don't get away." I murmured pressing my lips to her neck again.

"Don't worry…" she breathed tangling her fingers in my hair before bringing my mouth back to hers. A part of me wondered why she was suddenly so submissive, but the other part just told me to shut up and enjoy. Her hands went down to the bottom of my shirt and she pulled it up and then broke the kiss for a moment to take it completely off. She then took my bottom lip between her teeth and pulled slowly pulling a groan from my throat. I reached up and pushed her dress straps down while she ran her hands up and down my torso. Once more I went back to her neck and felt her pulse throbbing erratically and very gently bite down making her cry out. "Ungh, Ruk" she moaned, and I froze when she suddenly started grinding her hips against mine.

"Oh god, Ichi…shouldn't we…get home if you…wanna do this?" I panted trying to keep a grip on my last ounce of control.

"Don't bother." She murmured, and I felt her roughly push me and I stumbled back. The bad thing was that where we had been standing was very narrow so when I toppled backwards I went right into the cold river.

I resurfaced and looked up to see her smirking, "I hope that cools you off. I'll see you at home." And with that she ran off trying to keep her skirt down. It only took me a second to realize what had happened, and when I did I quickly pulled myself out of the water, snatched my shirt up, and ran after her. It didn't take long to catch up with her even though she had the head start; however I was still quite a bit behind when we reached her street. So I sped up pushing myself to my limit so that when she reached the hose I was only maybe ten feet behind. She quickly ran inside slamming the door behind her which deterred me for a second until I yanked it open and heard her on the stairs. When I reached the top she had just gotten her door closed and I heard the faint click of the lock. "Damn it!" I yelled jiggling the knob a bit as if it would magically open the door. "Fine, just remember what goes around comes around, Ichigo!" She didn't answer and I growled stomping down the stairs and into the living room, knowing that I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

* * *

><p>I reached up trying to turn off the nuisance that I willingly set every night. There was crash as something plastic hit the floor and then silence, "That works too." I grumbled making a mental note to buy a new alarm clock after school. I kicked off my blanket angrily got out of bed to get ready for another wonderful day…not really. I was so tired I wanted to cry, the one thing Yoruichi had failed to tell me was that after I drove Ruk crazy, <em>I<em> would be driven crazy. I had laid awake most of the night switching between disappointment and disgust. After I had gotten over the initial fear of Ruk's idea of revenge, I found myself disappointed that I hadn't gone further with him…which had led to disgust because I _did _want to go further.

"Being a teenager sucks." It was only then that I realized, not only was I talking to myself but I had just stared at my uniform for ten minutes. I snatched the hanger out of my closet angrily and yanked the clothes on then threw my hair up into a messy ponytail, not in the mood to brush through the knots. I only hoped that Ruk had calmed down, because I didn't think I could defend myself against whatever payback he might have planned.

As I left my room I contemplated not waking Ruk up, it would make things a lot simpler, especially if he just happened to miss school for the entire day. But I sighed and silently opened the door to the living room and stepped inside closing it just as quietly behind me. The room was a little too quiet, "Ruk?" I called out a bit confused, I could have sworn I heard him slam the living room door in his frustration last night. I went to the couch and looked over the back finding it empty, "Ruk?" I called out again then sighed deciding that he was probably still mad at me and had already gone to school.

"You weren't very nice last night," I gasped and tried to turn around but Ruk wrapped one arm around my waist holding me in place. He didn't waste any time, he swiftly unbuttoned my shirt with one hand all the while I tried to struggle. "I didn't sleep at all." He growled in my ear.

"Neither did AHHHH!" I squealed when he suddenly grabbed my breast and kneaded it.

"Ruk!" I cried, he merely laughed. I tried to find some way out of this but all my thoughts scattered when he twisted his body around mine and grabbed my other breast in his mouth. I bit my lip to keep from moaning, he chuckled and pulled away my shirt with his teeth and then did the same to my bra making my breast pop out. He didn't give me a second to complain as he devoured it running his tongue along the nipple while his hand wandered beneath my skirt, between my legs were he rubbed me tenderly. I whimpered and felt my knees buckle beneath me; he caught me and laid me gently on the floor. I didn't protest, I couldn't I was too occupied with the feelings coursing through my body.

He hovered over me and I stared up at him with half lidded eyes as I felt him remove my underwear. I wanted to stop him, before I gave in, but all I could do was moan as his hand went back to my aching core. My breathing became heavy as he stroked me with such persistence that I cried out with desire. I was so embarrassed by all the moans and cries that left my lips, but I also didn't care. My body shook with pleasure and all I wanted was for him not to stop. "R-Ruk!" I cried when I felt like I might explode.

He stopped, and I collapsed back and gaped at him in disbelief. He had stopped just as I was about to…well I actually didn't know, but I god all I wanted was for him to go on.

"We have to get to school." He said smirking and leaned down giving me a chaste kiss.

"Ruk-" but he shook his head and stood up holding out a hand to me which I graciously took. I had to lean against the couch to keep from falling, my legs wouldn't stop shaking and I was aching all over, "Are you okay?" he asked smirking.

"No." I groaned, "But when I am I'm going to kill you."

"Good now we're even. Can you walk?"

"I don't think so." He laughed he turned around kneeling, and I gratefully climbed on his back locking my arms around his neck. He stood up and hooked his arms underneath my legs then went into the kitchen and picked up our bags off the counter.

As he carried me to school I tried to figure out what I was feeling, there was defiantly love and whole bunch of lust. And at the current moment, I was overwhelmed by lust. I regretted that I hadn't listened to Yoruichi's warning, my body ached and I had no one to blame but myself for provoking Ruk. But of course I wasn't giving up, I was going to make sure that he was the one who couldn't hold back even if it killed me. And if his revenge was always just as thorough as it was today, well I just might die a happy woman.

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty, pretty, pretty please review!<strong>


End file.
